The Night Woven
The Night Woven are group of fallen angels who have been infected by Kjhormthal and secretly imposed with free will. Role In GATE Continuum Conquest Of Kjhormthal After the devastating defeat at the Battle Of Miklazzur, God's primary combatants on the battle, Angels have came into contact with the Concept Of Deceit, Kjhormthal. Kjhormthal have infected select Angels with free will to develop over time during Gods imprisonment in the form of Recursive Universe with the goal of disrupting the loop of recursion and effectively removing God and all his power from existence. Infected Angels have developed free will over time and secretly formed the group while drained and defeated God was preparing the first iteration of the Recursive Universe. Betrayal There were many angels who were infected by free will but only some have successfully overwritten Gods rule of perfect obedience to his commands. The Night Woven was formed by Lucifer discovering possibilities and realizing his own power and importance in cosmos. Lucifer was quick to detect other Angels who were developing personalities on their own, but still hiding the fact that they were not bound. Lucifer's new found ideals was to seize the kingdom of Heaven and the Soul Catcher for his own to destroy God to return to the Grand Cosmos with God's powers siphoned and artifacts seized. Eluri joined Lucifer as soon as God created first of Protohumans who formed the leadership of the Protohuman Society. Eluri came to question Gods trust in the feeble creation of simple beings to ensure his continued survival and decided that they must be eradicated. Lucifer agreed that the seed of what would potentially become if given time would be a critical obstacle in future and best course of action was to eradicate the Protohumans as soon as possible and with discretion. Lucifer and Eluri joined by the now defunct commander of Holy Legion, Abaddon, who have been chosen to rule Hell. For reasons they did not understand why at the given time, it would later become a place for corrupt souls to be contained. God could still foresee future and every possibility of their betrayal and created Hell beforehand to contain their influence before their move on Protohumans. After God created Protohumans and Garden Of Eden, God was left in a weakened state, it was unknown to the Night Woven at that time that God have already placed every possibility and any action they might take into careful calculation and set his grand plan of perfect recursive loop of events into motion. The Pestilence Lucifer and Eluri have devised a plan to eradicate protohumans by modifying their nano technology and weaponizing it against Protohuman DNA creating The Pestilence. The nano virus was unleashed to the protohuman population and after the initial wave of shocking deaths amounting on the newly found society, Eluri have spent most of his powers to descent into Garden Of Eden. Abaddon have covered for Eluri's absence by wiping a lesser Angels's mind (later revealed as Orias) which only he could do with a great cost because of power he was granted by God for being in charge of Gods legion, and implanting Eluris memories, and declaring that the lesser Angel was missing from the battle and have not returned, probably destroyed during the battle. After Eluris initial descent, he have killed Scribe 13 (S13), who was in charge of the artifacts for deciphering the usage GATEs to create rather than modify existing material and took his place, memories and approached The Engineer. After carefully manipulating The Engineer, unknowingly using the Blessing Of Kjhormthal which allows any being to persuade anyone by knowing exact words to say to manipulate into desired outcome, Eluri have successfully controlled The Engineer to modify the GATE circuitry that The Engineer made for erasing The Pestilence from reality into a different type of effect that Eluri and Lucifer wanted. Instead of removing the pestilence from reality, the GATE circuitry they made have transported all protohumans to Orthodox Terra and all knowledge of their creation were removed from their minds and every piece of technology including GATEs were plucked from reality as well. Their immortality was gone and they have devolved into humans. Banishment From Heaven Michael was now in charge of Holy Inquisition by God for the disappearance of Protohumans, and was commanded to seek out potential Angels infected by Kjhormthal to do his bidding. Michael found out about Lucifer, Eluri and Abaddon but was briefly overpowered by the Night Woven. Michael have been killed but not destroyed, and left to materialize while the trio escaped. An Angel Mephistopheles who was given trust with the all knowledge that could be comprehended by Lesser Cosmic Beings have been watching the brief engagement and already have identified potential infected Angels through his gifted ability to deduce reality from a vast amount of knowledge he was bestowed upon. After initially supporting the Holy Inquisition, he deduced that the God in this very state would be destroyed in future when Kjhormthal desired and best action was to join the rebel trio to dethrone God when he is the weakest and using the combined power of the Night Woven to reform Gods power and all the created beings to combat Kjhormthal. Since other powers are beyond his comprehension and even Gods plan was beyond his comprehension, Mephistopheles revealed himself to the trio who was preparing to do a final stand. Keeper of truth, Mephistopheles, have suggested that the best place to gather and plan an organized assault to the Heaven where they would not be disturbed until sometime would be Hell. Abaddon already had power to rule over there and would not suffer any loss from dimensional travel, have transported himself and summoned the remainder all but Eluri. Devolution From Angels To Demons After traveling to the Hell, the Night Woven begun to transform into biological beings rather than nano machine based machinery. They still possessed every power they had but left them disfigured. They saw this as a curse and retribution from God as a form of punishment for their betrayal. Eluri now posing as the previously missing Orias in Heaven, have took his place and identity, started to carefully whisper the word that God was powerless and it was up to the Angels to reform and protect each other. Moloch who was in charge of combat training of the Angelic nano machine code and is a close associate of Abaddon joined Eluri after heeding the words and agreeing that insufficient actions were taken by Heaven to protect any further Kjhormthal influence. Moloch started to influence lesser Angels into joining the cause before he was identified by Holy Inquisition and killed but was not destroyed. Instead of resurrecting on the Heaven, he resurrected on hell, which lead to the discovery of another Soul Catcher in hell. This discovery have thrilled the Night Woven as now they had possessed every mean to combat Heaven if given time. They were quick to discover that every transmission from any other dimension to hell empowered them. After a lengthy discussion, The Night Woven elected to leave Protohuman devolved humanity alone in Orthodox Terra for a very long time, and influence them with their own temptations for them to come to hell rather than heaven. Lucifer was elected as the de facto leader of The Night Woven and given the kingdom of hell, and remainder being Barons of hell. Eluri was finally caught on Heaven while posing as Orias and have been contained. Original Orias was blessed and cleansed from Abaddons influence and swore for vengeance. Orias was given a place in Holy Inquisition and was tasked to identify infected Angels and he have successfully carried out his mission. Eluri's Containment During his containment, Eluri have already spread the infection of free will to the lesser circles of Angels and caused a mass of suicides of the infected Angels who have been promised to be sent to hell and rule there. Eluri was sentenced for permanent deactivation by Holy Inquisition, but before the sentence is carried out, Orias have breached into Eluri's containment with intent of carrying the sentence with his own hands. Eluri stating that he have already corrupted Orias by making him feel hatred and death wish towards his foe, asked Orias to spare his life for an eternal place in hell where he would be allowed to truly experience hatred and fulfillment of vengeance towards the true culprit in all of this, God. Orias now confused, decided to approach and destroy Eluri using Blade Of Azazel where he was entrusted by Michael after his service for the Holy Inquisition, but was met with a discharge of nano machines from Eluri. During his containment, Eluri secretly have repurposed majority of his nano machines to create a new virus that would infect Angelic nano machine code and amplify hatred and anger. Infected Orias, now in a state of rampage have killed Eluri by his appendages rather than using Blade Of Azazel which would have destroyed him. Eluri, now have dispersed the virus and now a biological entity have resurrected in hell and met with his fellow Night Woven. Orias have rampaged and spread the virus before being contained by Holy Inquisition, and was destroyed by Blade Of Azazel. All the infected have been destroyed by the blade, but many have been killing each other causing them to resurrect to Hell rather than Heaven. Reformation To Infernal Legion After having successfully transforming Hell to fit the new purpose of converting corrupt souls to Demons, The Night Woven took their rightful place among the nobility of the new legion of the damned. Throne Of Satan, an artifact was created with the combined power of the Night Woven that allowed direct control of legion and is used to execute complex strategies with ease on war time. Thus term Satan referred by cultists and other Abrahamic practitioners does not mean a single entity but The Night Woven themselves as a collective. Lucifer was the charismatic and a natural born leader that delegated important decisions to fellow Night Woven and was tasked to keep the supply of arriving souls being converted to demons. Being more powerful than other Night Woven, he have used his immense power to influence humans to live free and in chase for their desires to have them come to Hell. He also organized satanic cults on Orthodox Terra to allow them to have a constant connection. He also acted as a diplomatic figure on Omega Continuum that represented Hell. Eluri prior to his fall and infection was referred as the "Surgeon Of God", with his God given ability to shape and reform biological matter using nano technology. Now deprived of the Heavenly technology, Eluri created similar albeit primitive nano machines that were used to shape the souls and give them demonic vessels that would serve them well. He experimented for thousands of years to improve the biological capabilities of existing and newly created demons, and engineered the virus that will be used to take over human hosts on Orthodox Terra that will trigger Apocalypse. Moloch was tasked with training new demons and shaping them into disciplined soldiers with mental conditioning to obey the nobilities orders without question, and destroy any humility left in them using unrelenting torture methods and mental conditioning to have them better organized as a legion. Abaddon, being a unique type of soul (Essence as referred by High Scriptium) called Knael'Zunn, that in the moment of his creation have defeated his clay image on the first try, thus born as a being that knows no fear of any kind and a exceptional warrior among all of his fellow kind, took the position as the high commander of the Infernal Legion. Mephistopheles as he was blessed with true knowledge that only he could comprehend was chosen as the grand strategist of the Infernal Legion that planned the chain of events that led Apocalypse. It was his idea to create the nobility from The Night Woven and instructed Eluri to create the virus that spread on Russian Block on Omega Continuum and it was also his idea to reform this dimension into a highly functioning house for The Infernal Legion. He created the order among Hell and maintained it perfectly until the very end.